


A Gorey Christmas

by Nightcoreday_parade



Category: Evil Youtubers, Regular YouTuber
Genre: Christmas!, Death, Gore, M/M, Smut, a bit of toture, a forming relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcoreday_parade/pseuds/Nightcoreday_parade
Summary: It's Christmas Eve. And mark has planned a Christmas youtubers get together. But what will darks plans be. Will encounter a new enemy? Will pranks of horror be played?





	1. The party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I got a bit of inspiration for this work from ShadowCatTrash. They have a dark and anti. And I really enjoyed reading it. I recommend it. There was not plot holes. Everything fit together. So yeah.
> 
> Edit (( anyone reading in 2017, I am editing and adding on to this story. I would love to continue and see my ideas come to life.))

The day was cold for Los Angeles weather, with wind blowing freely and bring cold to the huge city might have been the source for the cold. Or maybe the darkness that waited for the week to progress.

On this cold day, a black haired man prepares a meal in the kitchen waiting for the party guests to arrive.

And that is where our story will begin...

He pulls the ham out of the oven as the doorbell rings, startling him. He set the ham on the counter as well as the oven mits and ran to get the door.

Opening the door he found it was a man with green hair that blows in the wind. He holds his coat in one hand and his belongings, he greet the other with a hug.

"Hey Jack, long time no see.” Mark said his voice smooth and welcoming. As usual.

Jack entered the doorway hanging up his coat and setting down his belongings as the host closes the door. "Yeah. Heh. Also my flight won't be here for a week Mark, so I guess we could make some small skits and collabs together." Jack said now sitting on the couch.

“That's fine. I'm gonna go finish dinner. Make yourself at home." Mark said handing Jack the remote to the T.V. and making his way back to the kitchen. He continued with dinner until his thoughts were interfered by his darkness.

"Jack. He will never love you. Don't you get it?" Dark said in the mindscape of the shared mind.

"I can at least try to get with him. And no. I don't get it. I don't get why you are even in my fucking head!" Mark responded to Dark who was in his handcuffs. Not allowed to be freed

"Heh be the naïve little shit you are." Dark said struggling in the grasp of the handcuffs.

Another ring at the door, caused mark to ignore the voice in his head. When he reached the door he swung it open to find Felix on the other side.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Mark asked opening the door more for Felix to walk in and set his things down.

"Oh you know just running around making vlogs and shit. Trying to be me." Felix said with a chuckle sitting close enough for comfort with Jack.

"Well I'm gonna go finish the last bit of dinner." Mark responded as he left the living room entering the kitchen again

  
Once dinner was finished every youtuber that could make it was there. Form Jack, Felix, Bob, Wade, Dan and Phil, Matthew and Stephanie. Even PJ and Mathias were glad to make the party. During dinner, Ethan Tyler made it to the party. Making marks house bloat with people. Everyone grabbed their plates and gathered in the living room. Playing the Christmas games on the big screen T.V in the living room.

"Come on and kill em already!" Mark exclaimed. Yet the words didn't belong to him.

“Yeah. Kill em Mark!" Jack chimed from behind.

Mark chuckled finished the round of with no commentary. And handed the controller off to Felix. Running to the bathroom for privacy. As soon as he did so.

"Oh. Mark you oblivious shit. You can't see it?" Dark said breaking one of the handcuffs in the mindscape.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Mark asked his voice low and concerned.

"Hehe." Dark laughed loudly.

"Hey mark. Hurry up. Please." Bob said knocking at the door.

Then, the other handcuffs gave out. Freeing the evil mind.

Dark grabbed a washcloth, opened the door and lunged himself at Bob. Gagging him with the washcloth so he wouldn't scream for freedom. Dark dragged him into Mark's room. Grabbing the pocket knife he kept there on the nightstand. Pinning the heavier man to the wall.

With a sadistic smile, Dark drove the blade into Bob’s stomach. Until he felt the tip of the knife hit wall.

Dark bulldozed the knife repeatedly into the other. Until he went limp. Blood covered Darks hands as the scarlet substance drips from his hands to the floor. And from then on. Dark knew the party would be a wild ride.


	2. A strike of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys like this work. I do to. Lol merp. I wanna get this done by Christmas Day so yeah. Merp each chapter should be around 500 to 1000  
> And  
> Enjoy

Anti was losing his shit. Being locked in the mind of jack being forced to not do anything with will. He was being watched by a hawk. Anti need to breath. He felt like a costrophobic. The air felt to thick.

he went outside. Out back to where matpat Stephanie and wade all sat talking of all the games that had been released that year and how some sucked graphic and control wise.

anti ignored them, in a way. He sat on the porch steps trying to piece together a strategic plan to pick off these useless youtubes.

then annoyance crept into anti. His elbow was being repeatedly nudged by Chica who was eager to play with jack. But didn't know anti had complete contol of the mind. So anti gives in. Only slightly...

he got the tenis ball from Chica and threw it til the ball hit the fence of the backyard. Chica retrieved it. Being the obedient dog she was. She brought it back. Whining for more attention. Anti then grabs the ball and walks over to the side of the house. Giving the ball a chuck to keep chica distracted.

yet again chica agaitated him more. Anti flips his pocket knife from his pocket and kicks the whining dog. Turning it's whines it whimpers of pain. Anti quickly shuts the dog up before she let out a louder whimper. And slices the dogs throat. Making her own blood sooth into her blonde fur. A devilish grin grew onto antis face. As jack stood in horror at the sight of a good dog twitching in front of him, slowly going limb.

frantically, anti cleans up the sight of the crime scene. As quickly as it happened it looked as it never did. Chica' draining body of blood was in the alley dumpster. Two blocks down. He washed the blades of grass clean from the dogs blood and hid the pocket knife in the ground two feet under. Enough for it to rust in at least two months. He snuck back into the house undetected. And found mark in the kitchen chill as he always was. Anti would save mark, for last.

anti washed his hands of the dirt. Scrubbing a bit to get his hands fully clean of the crime he had cometited. He then grabbed a man dew and some cheetos, his favorite chips, and sits in the living room with pewds starting a small conversation with him about YouTubes stupid glitches and updates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys enjoy this a lot. And I really wanna get a Christmas special out. So yeah.

Dark was changed into new clothing after his victim was drained of blood and his multiple organs were dragged across the Room. Spreading a foul frangance that made mark wanna vomit out his fluids. But dark. He was exhilarating with power. Smelling the disgusting stench through his nostrils. 

By the time Dark was finished with the useless bob. He sprayed himself with ake spray on deodorant. That way the vile smell wouldn't cling to him.

Stepping out of his room. He stretched. In case anyone was to ask where he had been he would respond with sleep. 

He made sure his door to his room was locked and secured. He went downstairs. Trying to see who he should pick off as his next victim. Dark was on a roll. He was powering with energy wanting to kill the next victim before they could suspec. So he let mark have a bit of control. 

Making sure mark wouldn't speak a word to anyone there at the party, dark allowed mark to chitchat with wade. But not for long...

dark saw anti come from the back door, going straight to the sink and washing his hands. As if he was trying o cover up his actions, he ate cheetos drank Mtn. Dew and spoke with pewds like it was a regular conversation. And pewds and no suspicions.

However dark watched from a far, with intres. Still speaking with wade for a bit to try and stay incognito. Then. Dark got to caught up in the subject of love with wade. When dark glimpsed over to where jack was previously sitting. He didn't see the green doofus, just two British weirdos talking to a slightly drunk Swedish man. 

Dark left wade to find a new person to converse with. He needed to find jack. Alone. He would be the next victim. Perfect for pleasure. 

Yet a variable stood in his way. The power went out. Causing multiple people to groan in anger.  Dark chuckles giving more slack to mark.

"look, I already paid the electricity bill. For  all we know there could have been an accident with the power lines near by. Let's just wait it out. With spooky Christmas stories." Mark said suggesting a game to keep the anger guests calm. 

"Sounds fine by me." Jack said appearing next to matpat as if h was there the whole. Yet he wasn't. Dark could replay his memory back, strictly lay seeing jack not there. Only Stephanie. Then jack appeared there coming from the hall with swift movements. 

So the youtubers gathered in the living room. Vanilla candles lit around the room and th story teller of Christmas horror movies had the stereotypical flashlight. Each story was unique. Even phils plot made sense without his stupidness getting in front of his train of thought. 

But throughout the time. Dark eyeballed jack. Making sure he didn't move from his seated spot on the floor and it seemed jack was aware of this. And then Dark knew. It wasn't jack. And anti knew it wasn't mark. So the two had momentarily stared each other down. Ignoring the organized stories from the other youtubes. 

_"Oh come one. It's jack can't you see. There's nothing wrong with him!" Mark exclaimed in the mindscape of dark._

_"You see a green haired Irish man with kind heart. I see the cold heart he has." Dark said trying to make some sort of sense to mark._

_"I don't get it. Why do you fucking look at everyone and have unreasonable suspicions and horrid thoughts killing them?!" Mark said still not understanding._

_dark shut him out. Focusing more on the stories._

"Mark, do you wanna go?" Wade said next to him.dark shoke his head passing the flashlight to matpat right next to him.

dark was honestly quite surprise. By the fact the no guest here noticed the absence of bob. The victim he had previously killed that was now rotting upstairs in his rooms. His stanch acids in a ziplock baggie. Kenny fluids in a separate bag and everything else. He had sadistic thought for storing these disgusting insides. Maybe he could force them down his next victims threat. Or better yet. Poison the Christmas break feast. Making sure he only poisoned one food. Made sure he didn't he eat the food himself. It would be like a surprise kill. He wouldn't know who it was til the actions leading up to it happened. By the end he would have the blame of that kill with him. And he would enjoy the satisfying fact that he brought death to that person.


	4. Another one bites the dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I'm sorta rushing it. And I know I shouldn't but eh who cares. A work with a lot of chapters is great. But I need your opinion on something for this. You guys get to decide the chance/surprise kill for dark. Who should die from the poisoned food. Only character that I can't have die yet is anti and dark.

Every part of anti wanted to lunge at the idiot flaming red haired dark in front of him.. dark had invited these youtubers here for his own delight. Thinking that he could kill jack. Anti already had killed jack emotionally...

* * *

 

_jack passed around the living room of his old apartment running his fingers through his hai pulling at the died fiber hair. Trying to desperatly hold on and keep control and not fall apart._

_anti was however enjoining the struggle he brought to jack. Seeing the naive Irishman see life for what it now was. With the dead body of his mother, father, and his younger brother in front of him. Draining of the red liquid that was held in their bodies. It was spilled all over their clothes, hair, living room floor. And even blood was splattered across jacks face._

_When the blithesome green haired man saw his reflection in the tv. Something inside him started to morph. It was becoming stronger and stronger. Making jack fall to his knees onto the floor. Pulling at his hair trying to squeeze his head and somehow stop the pounding headache. Yet he never did._

_He tried screaming. Screaming for help to end he pain. But that never helped. They were in the middle of a town around 12:00am. No one was gonna wake up to help._

_he tried fleeing. But to where was the problem. Running into the back yard. There was nothing. Running into the bathroom made him feel to isolated. He ran outside into the cold night collapsing to the pavement in complete defeat._

_jack was done for. He had no fight. His head was pounding. He couldn't feel anything.  No  emotion way portrayed. No control was there from jack he gave it to anti. Jack couldn't do it. Not anymore._

_anti toke his chance tiring the puppet strings to his fingers. As tights as he could until his fingers turned into a dangerous blue a purple color. He controlled jack making the house of jacks painted with blood walls. Organs tore everywhere. Limbs and chunks of skin from his family members hung above doors. Asross the walls. Using each persons  large intestines as the string to hold his prizes. Brains were used as the rug in the living room and each persons head was stored in the cabinet. Decapitated and scooped. The victims blood,hair,eye balls and tongue were all chopped. Conveniently mixed in the dog food bowl._

* * *

 

Gruesome. Yes, but That was antis first time with that control. That strength. He was to giddy. To excited. Even now it seemed like a dream. No. more like a nightmare to jack.

Eyeballing dark even more. You saw something he missed red substance was on his beard only on little speck though. A detective might even miss it. But anti didn't. Anti smirked and looked away. He had full control. And unlike dark and mark. If he gave any slack to jack. He would fall over in exhaustion. So instead, anti stands stretching his back with Dark watching out of the corner of his eye. 

"I'm headed to the bathroom." Anti says grabbing a candle to light his way to the restroom.

"wait, can I go really quickly?" Phil said slowly getting up from his Resting place. Anti nodded at the British weirdo. Phil raced for the stairs though there was no competition. 

The group continued with the stories. As each one of them slowly drifted in to sleep. And Phil still hadn't returned from the restroom. After everyone was in comfortable slumber...

There was a crash. A crash that ended with a loud thump. Jolting everyone awake and scrambling to investigate the sound. The first one to see it, was dan. Phils current boyfriend. He feel to the ground tears streaming his breaths turning in to sobs as he just stared at his mangled boyfriend.

phils neck was pooped out in a unhman manner. The neck bone poking out showing it was broken. Then pewds saw it and he was frozen in shock. The actual one to act was matpat dialing the number of the police.

then anti knew. This wasn't him. Dark didn't do this or he wouldn't be there next to anti. So it was clearly a fault of clumsy actions from Phil. Then Dark sorta paced freaking out. Still giving slack to mark. 

"This is bad. Really bad." Mark's voice rang through the room. . Dark then toke full control. Again. He got up the stairs and avoided the body. Just as mark would have done and avoided the unpeaceful Resting body of Phil Lester who looked like he had went through a garbage disposal repeatedly shoved into it. 

Dark ran into marks room where the foul stench still layed with bobs organs and body layed out. Frantically battening time. Dark heaves the heavy weighted body out the second story window. Falling aligned with garbage can. Closing it. Dark cut his mattress. Only a small cut. Folding the ziploc baggies up and placing them in the hole and making the bed like it was before. Messy.

hiding the excess organs in the closet in a box and spraying down the room with Febrezze. He exited the room. Finding everyone still panicking. He placed back into the situation. Fitting in with the panic and allowing anti to try and be the calm one. 

"Guys calm down. The ambulance and police are on there way. They will settle this. don-" anti said getting cut off by dans angered weeping voice.

"there is nothing you ignorant dicks. He dead, there nothing you can do to fix it. Ambulance will just fucking tell you plain out with no sympathy that he's dead. Police will never leave you ,alone. There nothing now." Dan shouted his face falling into his hands with tears streaming down his face. He closed his eyes thinking maybe he could blind himself from the clear fact. 

Then the sirens grew close. Brining the weird company of the switching lights. The ambulance came in first toke phils body to where ever they planned. Dan stayed. With everyone else. He was in shock. He didn't wanna face it.

each youtuber was interogated and question. The cause of death was recorded as a fall from stairs and a break of the neck.

"I'm sorry mark.  Up, tomorrow I'll be leaving in the afternoon. I'm sorry but. This shit is horrible. I got to return him." Pewds said being straight up with his friend.

mark understood. Dark didn't. He wanted the insecure Sweden dick to die in his hands by the cause of an ake. But mark held him back in a way.

by 5 in the morning. Everyone was crowded in the living room. Anti, was trying to be comforting and cuddleing with the lonely dan. 


	5. And another one gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas. Or Gorey Christmas. Lol. Anyways. I decided who will die from poison. And I'm gonna get this finished today. So yeah.

It was around 7  when everyone's eyes were rested. Except for darks. He was making his plans with his breakfast. Doing his research, it was the most stupidest idea for him to take bobs stomach acid. It was just gonna burn through everything. So dark decided he would use the kidney fluids along with a mixture of rat poisoning and bleach. 

Doing so he started with making the bacon and soaking that, not in Grease but in bleach. He put the kidney fluids with the French toast. Mathching the pancakes with the rat poisoning. 

Mixing it and putting the poisoned food together at random. He didn't dare mess up and eat the wrong panacakes. So he made himself his own batch of food with the correct ingrirdeints. When the first person awoke. It was wade. He seemed pretty shoke about phils death. Everyone was. 

Dark was just disappointed at the fact the blame wasn't on him. 

as wade woke up he toke only pancakes and bacon. Eating at the table with 'mark' and chit chatted for a bit. 

Yet he didn't seem nauseous or sick at all. So wade was out of the clear.

The next to awake and grab there plate was jack. Or anti now. Honestly, anti was doing a magnificent job at his fake identity as jack. But dark would never admit it. 

Anti only ate French toast. Unfortunately, for dark, anti didn't get sick either. 

After that was Stephanie. She ate all three. And dint feel sick either. So she must have had some luck. 

But it was matpat. Matpat who didn't have that luck. As he ate he kept coughing, not saying anything about the taste. He too ate all three servings. After eating them. He ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Everyone heard his upchucks of vomit from down stairs. Dark played it cool. And knocked on the door asking if he needed a cup of water he said yes.

Dark retrieved the beverage brining it into the bathroom only too find his pulse gone. Dark then plays it more weirdly. Turning on the water of the bath not clinging it and leaving the bathroom locking it behind him.

"Is he okay?" Steph asked concern crossing her expression for her husband. 

"Yeah. He's just taking Bath. He says it probably a hangover. He'll be fine" far replied with fake honesty

Anti however knew it wasn't. He suspected something would happen on Christmas. 

After everyone was awake and full. They opened there presents everyone brought for each other. People found cameras new games. Consoles and things people were wanting throughout the year.

Then pewds left. But before he did...

They found his car had some major malfunctions. Making singing sounds like a light bulb in a fire. Not being able to turn correctly. So Anti offered him a drive to the airport so he wouldn't miss the flight. 

So Felix toke the offer. Anti drove him and Talking about last night.

"Yeah, I just froze. And I didn't move. I mean they were good friends of mine. And to see one die and dan be fucking lonely and depressed. I just, can't handle it. Ya know." He said hanging his head low.

Anti responded with, "Ya I just kinda freaked. I didn't know what to do either. I just felt bad for dan and knew how it was to lose a friend or a girlfriend. So I kinda just felt the need to comfort him." Anti said with jacks feelings seeping out into antis words. 

"Yeah... have you ever ju-" Felix began to say. His words getting cut of as a pick up truck rammed right into the silver car. On Felix's side as well. The impact sent the Sweden man flieing into the other man. As reflexes came into view, Anti tried to grab the steering wheel to steady the car. Yet failing and slamming into a power line tower and causing it to fall. Anti bailed from the car. Jerking the puppet strings in deep control as he fingers started to swell more as the strings cut into his skin blood.

He flew out of the car seconds before the car engulfed into flames. Desperately anti flees the reckage. Ducking for cover behind a gas station. Walking home, well. It home but to darks place. The other Phsyco was probably killing someone already. Anti chuckled at the thought as he grew closer to darks place. 


	6. Well...Shit

Dark felt more freedom. More space to move. To breath. Without that pesky anti in the way watching my every move.

Eventually people started to get impatient with Mathew. So dark, chops the younger dead body into multiple. And I mean multiple pieces. 

The younger man's body was torn apart. His legs, feet, hands, arms, and head were torn from his torso. Some things would flush. The rest had to be sneakily transported into darks room for safe keeping. 

As he exited the door cleaning the bathroom from the blood and disgusting stench His room held. Returning to everyone else. He told them that Mathew was resting in the guest room now. 

Yet Stephanie. Wanted to make sure matpat was okay. So Dark toke her into his room. Where Mathew's head rested in the room.

Stephanie nearly fucking killed dark. Throwing useless punches at him that he doged. Still blocking the door. He then gags Her. He then maneuvers himself on the bed grabbing the knife throwing it. Throwing it straight to where her heart was located. She looked at it for a minute in surprise as her body went quickly limb. The handle of the knife disappearing into her body when she hit the floor face first.

Dark toke a sigh of relief. As someone who dark was growing more and more to hate entered the room. Anti. 

Anti's eyes glanced from Stephanie's body. To Mathew's head to Bob's head resting in the closet. As anti toke a step in. He shut the door. 


	8. Dodging hurdles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope everyone having a great Christmas. Next year I'll make sure that it will be a fluffy Christmas with lapidot or something. I'm not sure.  
> Smut chapter

Anti entered the room. His eyes glowing a bright green. He was finally alone with the other killer in this house. 

Too much energy of excitement coursed through anti. Jack still limb on puppet strings. 

Anti pulls out his weapon. A pocket knife made out of stainless steel. He hurdles himself at the flaming idiot. Furiously slashing at air. 

As dark twists and turns his body to avoid the green goof ball. 

Anti get even more agitated at the other bringing out another knife. He equips himself with two weapons. Sharp to the point. 

Dark turns. Dodging the swift, unpredictable attacks from Anti. As dark turns facing the bright eyed green man. His cheek gets sliced. Revealing dripping blood.

Jack was slowly gaining strength at this point. Enough strength to say something. 

"Mark...I'm so sorry!" Jack exclaimed. His voice hoarse. Weak. Battered. Jack fell limb again at the power of Anti. 

"Shut up you fucking useless twat!" Anti says jerking the puppet strings in painful movements. 

More slashing at nothing. More dodging from Dark. And anti fell off his balance. Hitting the floor. Dark disarmed him quickly.

Holding anti there with caution "looks like the killer fell at the hands of the victim." Dark snarled. 

Anti chuckled. Kicking the other to the ground with him Anti quickly gets out of the others grasp. Pinning the other to the floor with both knives on the other side of the room.

"So.. Dark. What brings you to think you can kill jack. Yes I might have no muscle. But he has potential. Ha, that's for sure." Anti barks holding darks wrists. 

"Fuck you. I'm not the one who had such heartless body to kill Chica!" Dark exclaimed spitting into the others face and squirming around in the tight grip of Anti 

"Yeah. I have enough heart enough to comfort a weeping Dan. " Anti says putting his knee in between Dark's legs. Inching closer and closer to the other's crotch. As Anti leans closer, the space between the two males face were inches apart. " I have a proposal Dark. You. Listen to me . Become my half servant. You still get some fucking will. Just don't turn on me. Be my toy for pleasure. And not Torture wise. And we explode this house. Nobody ever knows. Nobody ever finds out. As long as you join me. An listen to me. Let's SHARE the puppet strings to mark and jack. Together. " Anti says his voice low full of passion. As if he has imaged this scene before. 

Dark lays there being hovered over by Anti with his knee still at his crotch and hands griping the others wrists. Antis face close enough for a kiss. 

And that's exactly how dark seals the deal. The only thing dark wanted was free will. Sharing something would be his main annoyance. but to have someone's blood on his hands is all he ever wanted. So with the space between the two man's lips disappeared. Replaced with a kiss. The deal was sealed. And wouldn't be broken. 

Anti exhilarating with the kiss. Moved his body with passion.  Pulling apart for a split second for air. Only to go back again. Afraid that if he pulled away for to long he would squirm away. 

Dark didn't want to squirm away he fell into the kiss. He fell into sexaual thoughts as antis knee went into darks crouching causing darks back to make an arc.

Anti smirked. He wanted his pleasure now. Anti went to dark's lips again. His tongue slipping into dark's mouth tracing over dark's tongue in a delight full manner. Painfully he bites at dark's lips. 

His knee still up against dark's crotch. Anti moved to the others neck. Suckeling on his neck like a vampire. Freeing dark's hands, they traveled under antis shirt. Pulling it off.

"Mmm~ Anti!" Dark moan as anti bit at dark's neck. Leaving a mark there when he pulled away 

Antis from grew wider as the green haired man moved his hands to dark's waist. 

Pulling of the jeans blocking dark's hardish cock. He tugged them off. Then going back to dark's neck. Suckeling on the opposite side as before. 

Anti slowly liftedndarknuo of the floor on the comfy bed. Anti kissed his lips more. Grinding into the other slowly. Dark got off antis jeans. Anti pulled and dark's boxers. 

Getting both sadistic men's clothes off. Antis smirk appeared. As he aligned his hard cock with the impatient dark's pounding nearly dripping cock.

Anti slid his dick into the others. straddling dark's bare hips. Anti thrusted into the others cock. Pounding it deeper in. 

Dark kept up with the pace. moaning out in delight. As anti pumped deeper. Straddling dark's hips. Keeping the bare neck to antis lips. 

"Harder baby~" dark groaned out. Dark pulled his dick out. Going back in finding pleasure meant with each thrust. 

Dark's back was arched. His breaths heavy. Groaning. Moaning.

Anti went deeper his dickbpounding. harder and harder. more and more deeper. More and more pleasure. He couldn't fucking get it. Dark came. Falling into his climax. 

Anti didn't allow him. He suckled more on dark's neck. Pulling at the flaming red hair. Making the other gasp.

Anti pushed back in making dark moan. Keeping the exhausting dark there. Kissing his lips. Anti straddles his hips in a circular motion. MakiN it a rhythm. 

Dark more and more exhausted. But didn't give in to it. He pushed himself past the climax. Finding more delight. 

Anti went deeper. The base if his dick disappearing into the others coming back out and going back in. 

"Uh~ Anti. Come on. Harder!" Dark moaned out in pure delight. Getting warmed back up. 

Anti smirked widely. Pulling and pushing. Repeated rhythm still. Kissing biting nipping at the bare neck. 

Then anti found dark's soft spot.  Hiring it repeatedly. And repeatedly anti felt more pleasure. But not enough that he did when he killed but close enough. 

Enough for anti to pull his alone sticky dick out of the other and fall next to dark in complete. Exhaustion. 

"So you still wanna blow this house into pieces?" Dark asked with heavy breathing as he cleaned himself up and was putting on new clothes. 

"Yes. But I think we should get Dan out and not let him die. His boyfriend died from stairs. I waana comfort the baby. Anti said. Getting himself clean. 


	9. Here a death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I wanna kill everyone kn this fanfic. So it will be finished today or tomorrow. Plus my sister is wanting everyone to die. So I'll let them all die. From different causes.

Dark chuckles by the time he was fully clothed. He looked at Anti differently. Not just as a killer. But as a merciless hearted one. 

"Well. I love individual sessions with my kills. So blowing this house into smitherens is a bit... too... overdrawn." Dark said fixing his hair in the mirror.

Anti whipped his body around in response. "But seeing chunks of there body and blood fly is way more pleasing." 

"Well... you know what we can do to the next victim. I have tools in the basement. You should know. You went down there to tamper with the power." Dark said in a way of making Anti remember.

"Like what kind tools?" Anti responds with more interest then before as he throws on a new shirt. 

"Well.. like torture tools of course. A wide variety of knifes, Akes, drugs. And machinery used for different purposes." Dark says turning back to anti.

"Then lets go investigate." Anti says. Leading the way down the stairs and down the hall way into the basement stairway closing the door behind the two. 

No body saw the two. Everyone else was gathered in the living room watching some Christmas movies. 

Reaching the underground of the house. Anti was like a giddy child. Looking at the such impressive weapons and tools. Then he reached the machinery Dark had been speaking of.

The fire place. The laundry shot ending in spikes. And the woodchuck piece.

The woodchuck piece was an amazing thing. Looking glorious in the eyes of anti. Being a rusted metal pile to dark.

Anti wanted to play with this toy.

"Oh please dark. Just let me play with it for a bit."

"What? the pile of rust." Dark said geusturing towards the woodchuck. 

Anti nooded with a smirk rolling onto his lips. Dark grew a bit annoyed. But he told Anti he had to lead the next victim down there successfully if the little devil wanted to play with the useless thing.

Anti excitedly ran up the stairs. Slipping into the kitchen and placing back into position as If he was eating cookies the whole time.

Dan sits with the evil Irishman. Being even more oblivious the Anti could think.but then he found his next victim.

Wade. Who was growing suspicious about the disappearance of the other guests. He seemed to be the only one noticing. Chica's prescence being gone. Bob joyful spirit disappearance. 

But still Anti persuaded him with a game. Of rocket league. Saying that the game was in Mark's room. So wade follows Anti up into the room.

When wade enters the Gorey room. His eyes light up with fear and surprise. As Anti kicks the taller man from behind causing wade to fall to the floor.

Remembering the set up of the basement. Anti grabs the othe male by the shaggy hair. Pulling him into the closet. Where a pull out door was. Anti throws the other into the door. 

The laundry shot had long way down. But dark already has the spikes sheilded.

So wade landed with a thump. Not to loud for suspicion. Anti rushed to the basement. Careful not to bring suspicion to the other guests.

Dark gagged wade before the older man could scream. Tieing the man to a chair in an empty  torture room.  

Anti reached dark and wade after making sure no body was suspecting anything. And no one was. Which meant for a perfect death to anti.

Anti was happy for wade vulnerability. Grabbing a knife and scalpel from the variety of tools while dark sat in the back. Observing the sexy Irish man with pure sadistic thoughts. 

Anti. Held the taller mans mouth open with knife, threatening if he moved blood would spew.

So wade listening. As Anti went down wade throats with the scalpel. Making sure he was doing things right so his victim wouldn't choke on there own blood. 

Slicing into the others voice bones. Cutting it off of the vocal chords and slicing those out with care.

Devilishly smirking, anti grabs wade by the collar of the shirt. Tossing him  down the correct side of the woodchuck machine. Using the machine in the wrong purpose.

Wade tried begging. He tried screaming for freedom. But all that came was pain from the older mans throat. Pure burning pain the made wade wanna scream more. But as he was tossed into the machines. He felt powerless. As the woodchuck machine was turned on. Wade fell into the turning spikes and feeling more fear build up inside of him. As his feet hit the swirling blades first. He wanted to scream from the extraordinary pain. But he couldn't. Wade just fell. Fell into far. Into terror. Into hatred. Into a mix of feelings. The rest of his body went limb. As the sharp blades cut into the short torso. Spewing out the pieces of organs. Blood and bone were all shot out of the machines others end.

Anti danced around the machine in excitement. He was so impatient to see the blood spew from the body of his tall victim. Dark slowly felt joy. Joy for the death of another guest.now only five guest remained. And for some unknown reason. Anti still felt that dan shouldn't be killed. So dan would live in peace... for now.


	10. There A Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hope you guys are all great. I know it's not Christmas any more. But , killing characyers is super fun. So when this is finish. I'll work on my other stories. So yeah.

Anti and dark slid back into the living room. Where the other guests were placed watching "Frosty The Snowman," and eating delicious leftovers from the dinner. 

"So. How is Singe ((i'm sorry if I spelled that wrong I meant jacks current girlfriend)) back in in Ireland?" Ethan asked returning back to his previous place on the couch. Completely oblivious that he was talking to Anti with jack incapable of hearing everything.

Anti was a bit hesitant at first to answer. A huge part of him kept wanting to admit the truth that Anti has killed jacks girlfriend. Could that be Jack's feelings taking part into Anti's thoughts even with Jacks limb body there on the puppet strings? 

"Oh she's cool with it. She didn't really mind she just wants me home as quick as possible." Anti responded as he left the living room and entering the vacant kitchen. 

Dark then walks into the kitchen as well looking so much like Mark. It was almost convincing to Anti. 

"You okay?" The red haired murderer said grabbing Anti's shoulders in a comforting manner.

"I'm fine. Let's just. Lay low for a bit. We'll kill... Ethan Next. Unless you have someone else in mind?" Anti states. His voice quiet and low with the remaining guests in the next room. 

"Yeah. Death sounds good for Ethan. He." Dark says with Anti, They enter the living room again.

"So is Mathew feeling better?" Tyler asked as he put in the game they were gonna play, Dead by Daylight. 

"Um yeah. I think so. I'll go check. " Ethan responded leaving the couch and heading towards the stairs. 

Dark and Anti meet eye contact. Both frantically trying to make an excuse to leave the room. 

Anti does. " I'm headed to the restroom." Anti states leaving the room. As he walks up the stairs. He finds darks door to his room was wide open. 

Anti walks trough the door. Finding the blue haired doofas frozen in fright. Anti plays an act of oblivious.

"Hey. Ethan you okay?.....oh shit. " Anti says making the clueless Ethan to turn around. 

"We need to call the fucking police." His voice loud enough for Anti to hear only. Ethan pulls out his phone from his pants pocket. Dialing three famous numbers. 

Anti desperately kicks the phone before the panicked Ethan hit call.

Ethan drop to the ground. His mouth open with no sound escaping as he stared straight into bob's blank liveless eyes from the closet. 

Dark held the baseball bat hitting the stunned coward. The wooden baseball bat hit into Ethan's head. Making the blue haired man to drop limb with life. 

"What the hell were you thinking. Letting our victim dial the cops. Ugh your so ignorant some times!" Dark shouts loudly enough for uneasiness for Anti.

Anti ignores darks words for now dropping the passes out body of Ethan down the shot. Including Stephanie's body, Mathew's figure, and the remains of Bob. 

"Shut your face. Cooperate." anti says after cleaning up certain blood stains on the wall. 

"Cooperate. Fine. Let's fucking cooperate. " Darks says leaving the room and down into the basement pulling Anti quickly with him. 

" Did he call them. Most likely. I'm guessing they thought it was a prank or something. I'm certain." anti says confident.

They set Ethan up in the torture rooms. Both killers keeping uncomfortably quiet.

Dark pulled out Ethans vocal chords. In a sloppy manner. Anger was building and burning inside of dark. Anti was getting sloppy careless.

Anti sat by the torture table twiddling his thumbs. Silent rage was resonating inside the evil mind. Talking to the responsive Jack in the mind scape.

  _"I mean he doesn't even care to think why he's just. Assuming. No5 caring about me. Yeah I want some gun. And I can still kill him if he thinks I can't." Anti screamed into the void. Clenching his fists and throwing them down ._

_Jack dated in his positioned place. Anti was to strong it brought fear to the Irishman's mind. But jack still tried to grip strength, energy , control. Something. But it was abortive._

"oOr victims awake baby!" Dark exclaimed. Looking over to anti and snapping anti back into concentration and focus.

"Okay next time. Allow me to make the plans on capturing the next victim. I was playing innocent. So this little fuck wouldn't suspect and scream." Anti states rising from the chair he was sat at.

"Okay. But it was just a close call. I'm sorry I freaked and panicked." Dark says grabbing anti hands and drawing him closer, "Forgive me?"

"I forgive you. But don't worry. He didn't even hit call. He just dialed the numbers. I love you. You little emotional doofas." Anti says cupping the red haired man's face in his hands. Pulling him closer until there lips collided. 

Dark fell into the kiss even more. Pulling away and going back to the victim. Letting the kiss linger on the two killer's lips. 

Ethan opened his mouth to plead. Beg. Try and escape. Only thing that escaped was a tiny squeak leaving Ethans mouth. The burning painful sensation stiked to his throat. So unaware of the new pain. He tries to scream. But feels excruciating pain rise to his neck. 

Ethans eyes watched the two identical people who he called his friends. Keeping his interest as anti walked over to a long stretched table in front of Ethans eyes. 

Picking his choice of weaponry carefully. Anti grabs the smallest thing from the wide variety. A fishing hook. 

Taking the fishing hook. He loops it through the skin of Ethan's eye lids. Carefully doing so and keeping calm. Anti pulls the fishing hook straight up. Watching the attached skin  stretch. Stretchin the skin more as Ethan arches his back in complete pain. 

The skin stretched to as far as Anti's arm could. 

Dark then walks over to the table. Surveying the table trying to think of more torturous things to do. 


End file.
